


December 2020 Loki x Reader Prompt List

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Themed AU's [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonnie and Clyde!AU, College!AU, F/M, Halloween Characters IN DECEMBER, I'm sure I forgot important tags, Mandalorian!Reader - Freeform, Merman Loki, New Year's Kiss, Office Party, POV Second Person, Popstar!Reader, Reader Insert, Sith!Loki, Winter Fics, Winter times all around, christmas fics, dog walker!Loki, goth!Loki, holiday fics, mer!loki, no y/n, repeat characters from October 2020 fic, rockstar!loki, tags to be updated as I go along, vampire!Loki, western!Loki, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: So I did a bunch of AU's in October for Halloween, and I was like hey, why not do a bunch of AU's in December for Winter/Holiday/Christmas things? And I found a prompt list so I was like hell ya
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Themed AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042179
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Loki x Reader: December - 1 Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so listen. I just finished nanowrimo, and then decided, why not write a whole novel? and then hey, why not try and get it published? and so I did like 6 rewrites and drafts and soooo many edits, and I did not do any editing for this, and let me tell you, I feel lazy. I’m so sorry.
> 
> Please forgive me

Your breath came out in soft white clouds as you gripped tight at the leash with one hand, the other holding your steaming hot cocoa. Linked arm in arm, you looked at the man to your side. He too, had a hot cocoa in hand and leash in the other. In his leash arm, he also carried a bag of blankets.

The man looked down at you with a smile as he saw you gazing up at him.

“Thanks again for taking me out, Loki.” You whispered, not wanting to break the hush of the cold night air.

“I’m glad you agreed to it.” Loki replied in a soft voice. He too seemed wary to break the stillness.

Up ahead, your dog Bella barked in excitement. It seemed she held no qualms about the reverent silence.

Loki’s Tamaskan looked at her, seemingly raising an eyebrow, though his mouth was too busy carrying a blanket to respond. It seemed Bella could not be trusted. You had her chewed up plush in your pocket.

The two of you walked on the path, the sky clear and deep indigo, with flecks of stars spattered among it. The stars looked as though some artist had taken a paint brush and flicked paint at a canvas of blue. Alone in the sky with no clouds to keep her company, sat a full moon to light up the snowy landscape.

Your feet crunched along on the snowy path as you and Loki trudged towards the top of the hill, finally reaching your destination.

Carefully, you switched your cocoa to your leash hand and unlooped your arm from Loki’s.

Loki set down Fen, his dog’s, leash, knowing he would not run off.

Fen plopped down in the snow and spit out his blanket, rolling it around until it was fairly flat and he could lie on it.

Bella sank into the snow and looked at Fen, ears down, her nose buried in the snow, tail unmoving.

The Tamaskan barked, scooting over on the blanket and your dog took this as an invitation to come join him.

Loki chuckled, brushing his black feathered strands of hair out of his face. “I’m glad they like each other so.”

You smiled back at him, “Hey, it’s because of them that we met.”

Loki glanced at you with another smile, the corner of his mouth turning up just slightly. Then he returned to his task of pulling out the pile of blankets and unfolding them on the snow. Laying a large quilt on the ground itself, he then took out another large blanket and held it out to you.

That smile of his… it sent your heart fluttering and heat up your cheeks. His smile warmed you better than any drink did. Absently you brushed at your hair.

Loki motioned for you to come closer, wrapping half of the blanket around you and the other half around him. “Now if we time this right, neither of us will make the other fall.”

The two of you slowly sank to the ground, you losing your balance in the last few seconds and falling over onto his lap. Just barely you managed to save your drink from spilling everywhere.

Gazing up at his face, awe written upon yours as your eyes met his. His green eyes meeting yours, you staring at his sharp cheek bones, high forehead, and angled jaw.

Then Loki burst out laughing and the moment passed, another flash of heat rushing through you for entirely different reasons.

“Are you alright, darling?” Loki asked, stroking his free hand through your hair.

And just like that, the embarrassment was gone, and you were back to the original reason for your blush.

Loki gently stroked your cheek, his hand shaking ever so slightly. It was moreso his fingers brushing against your cheek, his touch featherlight. Slowly he pulled his hand away and turned to look up at the sky. “Look at the stars.”

You turned and follow the direction he was looking. It was a beautiful starry night. The two of you were far from the city and any light pollution. The world was quiet and peaceful here. For once, it was just two people, relishing in the moment.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and kept watching the sky. All the twinkling lights created a light show for the two of you.

Stiffening slightly, your gaze flickered sideways as Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

And you decided, you just might be fine with that.


	2. Loki x Reader: December 3 - Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockstar!Loki x Popstar!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this is not the last we’ll see of these two

The wind whirled and buffeted you about. You gripped tight to your hood, scarves whipping this way and that, sometimes smacking you in the face. Just up ahead you could see the coffee shop you were supposed to be at.

Breathing a sigh of relief, you held one mitten out in front of your face and continued trudging along.

The coffee shop door opened with a bang as the outside wind nearly threw you in. Patrons within cast you angry looks at letting the cold air disturb the warmth. You quickly turned around and forced the door shut, muttering apologies beneath your layers of scarves, coats, and hats.

After the door was once more sealed to the cold, you scanned the coffee shop, looking for your date.

In the far corner, seated away from the window, you spotted him.

Loki.

With his long black hair, thick black makeup, snakebite piercings, and imposing leather garments, you would recognize him anywhere.

Your heart warmed you to the tips of your toes at the very sight of him.

Loki rest his chin on his fist, gazing absently towards one of the far windows, apparently not having noticed you.

You hurried over to his table, a bundle of winter protection.

“Is this seat taken?” You asked shyly.

Loki looked up at you, clearly about to decline. Slowly he squinted, “Is that you under all those coats?”

You looked around for his coat and saw nothing, “Where is yours?”

Shrugging, Loki pointed at his leather jacket, “I’m wearing it.”

“That? In this weather?”

Loki’s eyebrows rose and he looked at you amused.

Slowly you began stripping out of your layers of coats and scarves until at last you were in clothing suitable for a coffee shop.

Loki blinked at you. “Is that a lip piercing?”

You grinned, “Yea do you like it?”

Resting his elbows on the table, Loki leaned forward and inspected you more closely.

Your hair was seemingly black with wild streaks through it, unlike your normal more modest popstar look. You wore fishnet sleeves and a leather top, with leather leggings and tall black leather boots. And of course, to top it all off, the lip piercing.

Loki turned his head, “You’re a pop sensation…” he trailed off. Then he narrowed his eyes and reached for the lip piercing, tugging on it.

“Hey!” You cried out softly.

The piercing came off easily and you held your hands to your mouth, “Give that back.”

Loki looked at the fake piercing bemused, “Why are you dressed like this? Certainly not to impress me?” He leaned back, legs spread out in that manner he was famous for.

Your eyes glanced down at him before returning to his face, cheeks pink. “No, it’s just. Can you imagine the absolute mess it would be if we were seen together? How people would talk?”

Loki shrugged, “Let them.”

“That’s easy for you to say, everyone knows you love the spotlight.”

Loki smirked.

You frowned, “You didn’t agree to this just for…” Trailing off, you picked at your black nail polish and swallowed hard.

Eyes softening, Loki straightened up and took your hand. A jolt of electricity ran through you at his touch, “No, not at all. I wanted to get to know you. Truly, not stories I had heard. And certainly not,” he waved his hand, “this.”

You looked up at him with a small smile.

A waitress walked over, “Alright, I got your two hot cocoas, and, holy shit. Are you? No way. It really is, oh you have to sign a napkin or something, my daughter is a huge fan of you.” The waitress started gushing at Loki and you were pressed to the side, completely ignored.

Loki cast you a pained look and you smiled sadly back at him. Leaning back in your chair, you sipped your cocoa and for once, appreciated the anonymity.


	3. Loki x Reader: December - 4 Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Clyde one, pretty short

The bar was crowded, full of life. A heavy haze of smoke and alcohol hung in the air. You sat on the bar itself, gazing around the room. This was no bar, it was a speakeasy. All around you, people laughed and drank, giddy with spirits. People raised their drinks in toast, happy to be free of such binding laws outside and able to relax for just a few hours.

Your coat lay beside you, ready to leave at a moments notice. Casually, you noticed your pistol poking out. With a slight adjustment of your hand, you pushed the handle further into the pocket, warily looking around.

No one seemed to have noticed.

“What is it, doll?”

You returned your attention the man resting his head in your lap, among your bundle of skirts. Gazing down at him fondly, you stroked your fingers through his raven black hair. “Nothing, just keeping up appearances.” You winked at him.

The man, Loki, pulled open his coat, a line of guns strapped to the inside. “Subtlety, my love.”

Sighing you nodded and bent down to kiss his forehead. However, Loki was faster than that, catching your cheeks with his hands and tugging you forward. Your lips met his in a fiery kiss as he held you to him, your mouths meshed together, moving in sync, the world forgotten around you. He was intoxicating, the taste all consuming. Your heart thundered in your chest, and just as you thought you would pass out, he let you go.

You were not to be beaten. Pulling away with a gasp, you fought to catch your breath quickly, placing sensual kisses up his face as you dragged your fingernails through his hair.

Loki bit back a moan, as he pulled away from you. “Not here, woman.” He said, standing up and adjusting his coat.

Pulling your coat on, you jumped down from the bar. “I’ll have you where I want, when I want.” You replied, grabbing his scarf and tugging him towards you so your lips met again.

Loki sank into the kiss, his hands moving to wrap around you. They slid up your back, holding you close to him, dragging up into your hair and threatening to knock off your hat. Loki nibbled at your lip before snaking his tongue into your mouth and having his way. You couldn’t hope to best him.

Loki’s hands slowly moved lower down your waist, reaching into your coat. You felt your body heating up, a deep flush spreading across your skin as your heart started to beat faster. What was he doing?

Then just as soon as it started, he pulled away.

“I don’t think you should have this.” Loki murmured with a smirk, tucking your pistol into his pocket. “Shall we head to our destination?”

Your mouth dropped open. That little snake had just distracted you to take your side arm!


	4. Loki x Reader: December - 6 Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain totally just meandered on this one. hopefully the next one I’ll have like an actual plot

Snow fell at a steady rate, quickly piling up into a thick blanket over the golden buildings of Asgard. Guards shifted at their positions, knocking the wet fluff from their uniforms before it built gathered too high on their shoulders. Occasional shivers ran down their spines from the cold as puffs of vapor escaped their mouths.

But none of this mattered to you.

You walked beside the younger prince. Through the paths of the gardens, among the leafless trees and lifeless flowers, your cloak was pulled tight as you cast furtive glances at your companion. He was much taller than you. His long black hair, wavy and feathered, down to his shoulders had bits of snowflakes building up in it, though they soon melted against the warmth of his skin.

The prince, Loki, glanced down at you through long eyelashes. Snowflakes too fell on them, gathering in white specks as he gazed down at you with a deep intelligent stare.

You longed to reach up and wipe away the flakes, stroking your hand along his sharp cheek.

A flush touched your face and you turned away, your hand swaying nervously by your side.

Loki too looked away, having been caught staring. He gripped his cloak with his hand and pulled it tight to his chest. A flush touched his face as he looked away.

Your hands suddenly brushed against each other as you walked, neither of you looking at the other.

You weren’t sure who initiated it, but very slowly, you felt your pinkie fingers entwining. Each of you holding your breaths and not daring to break the silence. On you continued walking, only the sound of your feet crunching in the snow. Your hands were held together by an electric current running between the two of you as you both looked pointedly away, opposite hands holding your cloaks tight against the cold.

Snow swirled around, rustling up the base of your cloaks and mussing up your hair.

For a brief moment you made eye contact with Loki.

He seemed to finally realize and accept that your fingers were touching. You could deny it no longer.

The two of you came to a stop.

You bit your lip as you both stopped on the path each looking in opposite directions, fingers still entwined, not speaking a word. Only the wind broke the hush.

Still, your fingers remained connected. That bit of skin contact the most Loki had had in years.

You swallowed hard, glancing at the ground, unsure if you should pull away. Or perhaps…

Perhaps move closer.

Loki broke the distance. Stepping towards you and cupping your cheek, fingers still entwined. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours, your breaths mingling. Gazing into your eyes, he removed his hand from your cheek, smiled at you and reached out and took your other hand.

Your breathing sped up, you looked up at him uncertainly.

Very carefully, he pressed a kiss to your forehead, murmuring, “Thank you.”

You pulled your hands from his and hugged him as tight as you could, “Happy Yule. This was the best gift I could have gotten.”


	5. Loki x Reader: December - 7 Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird one

What is joy? 

Is it the burst of happiness one feels in waking each day next to the one they love? Is it the simple pleasure in knowing one is safe and comfortable each night, side by side by the crackling fire, content to do as one pleases? Perhaps joy is knowing each day is a gift and after a lifetime of seeking out the person who completes you, to have finally found them.

You took a sip of your tea, holding it with both hands as your beloved carefully strung up garland on the fireplace.

Joy seems like a stronger emotion than just contentment. Something that bursts like fireworks, sets your heart alight and thundering. Joy seems like a first kiss, something that you close your eyes and lose your breath to, staying together as long as you can before you’re forced to pull away gasping. A real first kiss. Not the first kiss you had with that boy behind the bleachers of your high school. The one who was all grabby and trying to jam his tongue down your throat and left you feeling dirty.

No, this first kiss that left you wanting more. Gripping his lapels, as you slid your fingers up his chest and towards his hair, trying to tug him closer to you, wanting your bodies to be one, never wanting to pull apart. You could feel the smile on his lips as he had kissed you back just as eagerly, his hands having wrapped around your waist.

Perhaps that was joy.

Or perhaps that was desire.

So what then was joy?

Perhaps joy was the first time he had asked you to spend a quiet evening with him, at a restaurant eating your favorite foods. The hours had flashed by, and you quickly lost track of time. Wait staff had irritably asked you to leave and you had issued flustered and embarrassed apologies, not meaning to be so rude. The night air was cold as the two of you walked out, arm in arm. The conversation still had not ended.

Your face hurt from smiling, and as you looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with mirth, you thought just maybe, his might too. Perhaps this was joy, to admire his long black hair, wavy, down to his shoulders, sharp cheekbones and angled jaw. You had leaned against him, resting your head against his arm for he was much taller than you. At the time you would not know it, but he had stiffened only briefly, surprised that you were so happy to be with him. The he softened, resting his head on yours and the two of you had walked to your home.

Yes, perhaps that was joy.

Or perhaps, perhaps joy was spending every night with your best friend, as you had come to know him as, falling asleep by his side, knowing that in the morning, he would be next to you. And if you were lucky, you might wake before him. You might catch a glimpse of his slow and deep breaths, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks as his chest rose and fell in long steady patterns. You would know that his nightmares had subsided since living with you, that he was at ease in your presence. That was a simple kind of joy, that you brought him peace. That as you stared at him long enough, with his black locks mussed up about his face, he would eventually begin to stir and his green eyes would open. He would catch you gazing at him, and he would look at you with amusement, somewhat bleary eyed as he yawned in his catlike way. A soft murmured, “good morning” and he would reach out and take your hand, lacing his fingers between yours, each time, before the two of you were forced to get up.

You did not catch him very often, but you cherished these moments all the same.

That. That was joy.

The man in question walked over from the fireplace, the garland now hung. “You’re staring, love.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“You, Loki.”

“Oh? But you’re smiling so much.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

You turned and pecked his cheek, before returning to your tea, “Yes, I suppose I am.”

Or perhaps, all of that together was joy.

Maybe you were overthinking it. Maybe the love of your life was joy.

Yes. He was joy.


	6. Loki x Reader: December 8 - Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops angst
> 
> Mer!Loki

It’s Christmas day and you’re walking towards him, carrying sweets stolen from the market. He’s sitting on a rock, face towards the sun basking in the warm light. The rays fall on his pale skin glistening, his wet black hair drying beautifully as his closed eyes angle languidly up at the sun. There’s a seaweed satchel at his side filled with wonders you cannot imagine.

Months have passed and you’re standing waist deep in the water, vowing to love him forever, gazing into his green eyes. Your hands are clasped together, murmuring promises of love and companionship swearing sweet nothings. Then your lips are meeting in a soft kiss and your arms entwining around each other and you’re coming together as one in the froth of seafoam.

Now he’s watching from the water as you tug cart after cart of planks and nails. You’re determined to build a home so that you never have to leave his side. He sets the bases in the water, sturdy and complete as you pound your hammer into the boards, slowly building your house. The locals consider you to be some sort of witch, not daring to go near this part of the water. They’ve heard stories of you. You frequent the ocean, spend time with mysterious sea creatures, merfolk even. Your beloved husband watches from the water as you work, his face half beneath the surface, his eyes peeking out, wishing he could help.

Your cottage is long finished, there’s a space inside that is open where the ocean enters within. You’ve placed your bed beside it, low to the ground. There’s always room for him to swim within and hold your hand whenever he wishes. It no longer startles you in the night when you feel a foreign hand reach for yours while you sleep, instead you merely smile, gripping his hand back, stroking it gently and drifting back to sleep. He doesn’t sleep much, instead watching you through the night. Occasionally he reaches up to stroke his fingers through your hair, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you drift off into dreamland.

You’re older now, you rarely go to the village. Your husband brings you whatever food you need. He catches fish for you, and you still have your small garden nearby that you tend contentedly, enough vegetables and berries to keep you by. You cook your meals from the safety of your home and when there are storms, you huddle together within the old cottage and he cradles you in his arms. Your hair has long passed grey and faded to white. His has not. His hair has stayed the same raven black, wavy and down to his shoulders, as though he has not aged a day. Your fingers are bent and wrinkled with age and he is young and full of youth as ever.

You feel yourself grow tired and sleepy, laying down on your cot for the last time. Your hand reaches for the water idly, swirling around, waiting for him, knowing he will be there. At last, you feel his strong grip clasp around your frail hand. Your eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening again to meet his piercing gaze.

“Loki.” You breathe softly.

Loki breathes your name gently back at you, tears welling in his eyes as he reaches with his other hand to stroke your face and wipe away at the errant tears in your eyes.

Your eyes shut, the steady rising and falling of your chest the only sign that you still live. Then slowly that too stops.

Your husband chokes softly, pulling your frail form into his arms and gathering you into the water. Slowly he pulls you in to the depths. Down, down, down he swims. Your hair swirls around you, light and free, unencumbered by the weight of the weary world that rejected you so. He gazes at you as he swims. There will be no need to return to the surface.


	7. Loki x Reader: December - 9 Fuzzy Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman!Loki/College!Loki
> 
> Mild angst! but happy!

After the events of the Halloween party, you and Loki had been… different.

Casting furtive glances, shared looks, and lingering touches from time to time throughout the rest of the semester, a different sort of tension grew between the two of you. Though it was not unwelcome. And not wholly uncomfortable.

Still the semester wore on, midterms came, and then finals.

In your free time, you managed to continue your hobby of knitting, knowing you could never afford a suitable gift for the holidays for Loki.

Throughout all of his life, he had been lavished with gifts at birthdays and holidays and everything in between, though perhaps not as much as his golden brother. That he had bitterly confided in you, never as much as his golden brother. Still though, his parents were clearly well off. He was raised like a prince.

So for the man who had everything, what could you get him?

You looked at his fine clothes, stiff and ironed to a starch tip, always impeccably made up. Loki’s hair was always sleeked back perfectly, despite the wavy curls that eagerly wished to be free. His nails were well kept, no errant fuzzies or strings on his coats or trousers, even his shoes shone regardless of any puddles on the campus grounds. Sometimes it annoyed you that he stayed so pristine.

But then, you began to think. Perhaps, this façade was merely that, a façade. Nothing more than a front, a cover for the turmoil that roiled beneath the surface.

You knew of the demons he battled, the struggles he faced. He confided in you from time to time, sometimes only after a few drinks, but occasionally he would open up to you, admitting his fears, his doubts. His greatest being that he was adopted, and how it plagued him. That hatred of not belonging to his family burned at his heart, it gnawed at his very being and wore away at him. It was as if, if he stayed perfect on the outside, perhaps no one would realize what stirred beneath.

Pity welled in your heart and you wanted nothing more than to hold him and to assure him all was well.

So you began to knit.

You loved knitting. Hats, scarves, socks, sweaters, mittens, blankets, anything you could think of you would try your hand at it. This winter, you were trying for a pair of fuzzy socks.

When your last final finished, and the end of the semester rolled around, you and Loki agreed to meet in your dorm’s recreational room.

The rec room wasn’t much, just a few couches scattered haphazardly along with a number of chairs. There was a beat up pool table and a regular table that could be used to hold drinks or cards or whatever else someone holding a party on the dorm floor felt necessary to use a table for.

Most of the students had left the dorm by now, going home for the end of semester break. You and Loki were likely to be left alone in the room.

You sat nervously on the couch, glancing at your gift bag in front of your knees. Fidgeting, you squirmed about, your knees hitting the bag and causing it to sway to and fro as you tried to find a comfortable position on the worn couch.

The dorm room opened, and your head snapped around, eagerly looking to see who it was.

Loki leaned around the door and peered in, clearly hesitant about whether this was the right room or not. Upon seeing you, there seemed to be a moment of relief upon his face, replaced once more with a smirk. “I certainly hope that isn’t fragile.” He inclined his head towards the bag flopping about in front of you.

Your eyes widened and you looked down at the bag, “Oh, oh! No!” You forced yourself to stop fidgeting and lifted the bag to your lap.

Loki crossed the room and came to stand in front of you, giving a distasteful look to the decrepit old couch.

You patted it welcomingly.

Loki grimaced at the gesture, no doubt thinking of what possible things your hand was touching by extension.

Slowly you pulled your hand back and tried not to think of it, wiping your hand on your trouser leg. “Right, so.” You held up the bag to him, reaching as high up as you could while remaining seated. The bag came to about mid chest.

Loki seemed mildly taken aback before slowly taking it from you. “This is for me?”

You smiled, “Yes.”

“Are you sure? Really, you didn’t have to.” Loki trailed off uncertainly, “I didn’t want you to spend anything, I know that… well.” He swallowed hard.

You shook your head and smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry, I made it, and the materials aren’t that expensive. It was just the time to make it, and I can always make time for you.” Your face softened as you said the last few words, a blush touching your cheeks.

The corner of Loki’s mouth quirked up slightly at your words, and for a moment you were certain there was a touch of rouge on his face. He cleared his throat, “Well,” His voice was slightly deeper, as he reached for the book satchel slung over his shoulder. “I got you this.” Opening the satchel, he pulled out a brown paper wrapped item and offered it to you.

You furrowed your brow and took it from him. Tilting your head, “What is it?”

Loki chuckled, “Open it.”

Carefully, you pulled at the string binding the paper together before tearing the paper off. Within the confines of the paper appeared a Victorian era book, mint condition with embossing and gilding in mint condition. “Oh Loki…” You breathed softly, “It’s beautiful.” Your eyes roved over the book as you turned it around in your hands, smoothing your fingers over the cover. Silently you reprimanded yourself for getting the oils of your fingers on such a delicate book, but you couldn’t help yourself, it was so pristine. “How did you ever?”

Loki chuckled, “I know some people.”

You lunged forward and hugged him, “Oh thank you.”

Loki stiffened for a moment before gently patting your back. After a moment he relaxed into the hug, and though you did not know it, he smiled.

When you pulled away, you wiped at a tear in your eye and gestured towards him, “Go on, open it, open, it.”

Loki pushed away at the tissue paper and reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of green fuzzy socks. He breathed out a soft laugh, “Delightful.”

“I told you, yarn isn’t very expensive.”

Loki continued to chuckle and nodded, “Indeed.”

“You’ve had so many fancy gifts over your life, when is the last time you had something made from the heart, from someone who truly cares about you?”

Loki gripped the socks in his hand before looking up at you abruptly, his eyes flashing as he studied you.

Your smile faltered as you looked back at him, wondering if you had said something wrong. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I just.” You swallowed, stammering out your words.

Loki stared at you with an unreadable expression, clenching the socks.

Slowly you held out the book, “I just meant, I wanted…” You bit your lip, your voice falling into a pathetic squeak, “I care about you Loki, and I wanted to show it.”

“You do?” Loki’s voice and face remained unreadable.

You nodded slowly, barely moving your head.

Loki mumbled, “Thank you.” He looked away, quietly putting the socks back in the bag and bowing his head.

Slowly you pulled the book back towards yourself as he didn’t seem intent on taking it.

Loki stood there, lost in thought, staring at the wall unseeing.

Slowly you reached for his hand, smoothing your thumb along the back. He flinched before turning to look down at you.

“Loki, I really do care about you, and you don’t need gifts to know that. But if I have to make you a thousand fuzzy socks to prove it, I will.”

Slowly a smile spread across Loki’s face as he took your hand fully in his and squeezed it. “Thank you. I care about you, too.”


	8. Loki x Reader: December - 13 Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Western!Loki

You scrambled into the old barn, slamming the doors shut behind you. A bag of loot slung over your shoulders, you tossed it to the ground and breathed in the smell of old hay. It was warmer in here than the cold outside. A bitter blizzard had sprung up and you knew you needed shelter for the night, somewhere to lay low before you could gather your horses and get out of dodge.

For now though, this would be a suitable place to rest.

You tossed the bag to the ground and looked towards the tall ladder that led to the hayloft. Your spurs clicked as you walked, the remnants of the outside storm drying from your clothes in the comparatively warmer building.

Shivering, you reached the large ladder and began to climb, rung by rung. You tilted your low brimmed hat back and peered up, trying to see into the gloom. At this angle, you couldn’t make anything out, so you reached for the flask at your side, tugged on the cork with your teeth and took a long swig, still climbing with the other hand.

The spirits did well to warm you as you climbed, mixed with the physical exertion. So too did the scarf wrapped tightly around your neck keep you warm and you soon wondered if you should have left it at the base of the ladder with your other plundered goods.

When you finally reached the top, you hooked your booted foot over the ledge and pulled yourself up, looking around.

To your surprise, you saw a number of candles encased in lanterns and your mouth fell open.

A tall man, leaning against a stack of hay among a pile of blankets, lay before you, his low brimmed green hat with that familiar gold horned motif pulled down over his eyes.

“You!” You gasped softly.

A soft chuckle rumbled from his chest, though you were certain he had been sleeping, “Are you going to just stand there?” The famous outlaw, Loki, drawled not looking up at you.

You drew your gun, cocking the trigger at him and aiming at him. “I oughta shoot you where you lay you no good, two faced thief.”

Loki tilted his hat up and looked at you with those fierce green eyes.

Your heart skipped a beat.

Loki smirked, “And what are you, thief?”

“You stole my loot.” You retorted, gun still pointing at his chest.

“On Christmas eve?” He asked softly, quirking his head to the side.

You bit your lip, glaring at him.

Loki rustled around under the blankets and you pointed your gun more forcefully, showing your intent. After a moment, he pulled from within the blankets, two bottles of strong spirits. He popped the cork off his with his teeth and held the other out to you. Sitting up straight, he took a long drink. You watched the muscles on his throat move as he swallowed, and you shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, irritably, you lowered your gun. Unloading the bullet, you took the offered drink and opened it, taking a long swig. Still, you eyed him suspiciously.

As you drank, he lowered his bottle, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling at you lazily. Then he leaned back into the hay, shifting a bit to get comfortable once more.

You looked around, slowly lowering the bottle. The drink spread a warmth through your body, from your stomach out to your fingers and toes. You felt your cheeks flush and a silly grin crossed your face. “That stuff is strong.” You coughed weakly.

Loki nodded, “The very best, for you.”

You blinked, and for a moment could have sworn there was a pink tinge on his cheeks. Surely it must have been the drink.

A draft of icy wind blew through the hayloft, setting the candles flickering, and you shivered despite the drink.

You remembered why you were there.

“What are you doing here?” You demanded.

Loki raised his hands innocently, “What does it look like? There’s a blizzard outside and I needed some place to lie low.”

“Well I saw this place first.” You took another drink.

Loki raised his eyebrow, “Well clearly I got here first.”

You grit your teeth, “I’m prepared to fight you for this loft, and those blankets.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Perhaps, on this special occasion, we could come to an alternate arrangement.”

“And that is?”

“The loft is plenty big for both of us, and the blankets can cover two…” He trailed off.

You squinted at him, “Are you suggesting I share with my mortal enemy?”

“You think I couldn’t out shoot you right now?”

“You could never out shoot me.”

“I could always out shoot you, darling.”

Your cheeks flushed at the pet name and you raised your finger, glaring at him. “Don’t you try me.”

“Just get under the damned blankets, it’s cold, and it’s only going to get colder. We’ll be better off if we share heat.”

Your mouth dropped open. Then closed. Much like a fish, it opened and closed several times. You realized you didn’t have a clever comeback to him. He did have a good point. Also he had given you a nice drink and it was a sign of good will, and also it was almost Christmas, maybe you could rob him blind before morning and be off before he woke.

You squinted at him again.

“Fine, move over.”

Loki rolled his eyes, lifting the blankets up slightly, “Get under.”

You knelt down and scrabbled over to the blankets, pushing at the straw as you tried to get under them. You realized there were some underneath the two of you for padding as well as the rest on top for warmth. Scooting as close to Loki as you dared, you held your breath when you were finally next to him.

Loki reached up with one large hand and pulled off his hat, leaving his long black feathered hair visible to you. You realized he was doing this as a courtesy that your hats didn’t hit each other and you returned the gesture, taking your hat off as well and sitting it beside yourself.

Slowly, the two of you allowed your shoulders to touch, flinching at the contact.

You pulled out the spirits and took another long drink.

Loki glanced at you. “Am I really that repulsive that you have to be drunk to sit next to you?”

You blinked at him, mid drink, slowly pulling the bottle away. “Well, no.” You began slowly, “You’re just… you’re constantly, every time I get to a target, I swear you’re always there. You’re always stealing my loot.”

Loki looked back at you, seeming surprised, “Do I?”

“Yes!” You yelled exasperated.

Frowning thoughtfully, Loki nodded, “You do seem to be at most of the places I go to.”

“I thought you were doing it on purpose.”

“I thought you were doing it on purpose!” Loki replied.

“No! Why would I go to another robber’s target, that just makes it twice as easy for the sheriff to stop us.”

Loki picked at his hand, holding it above the blanket. “I see. I suppose if we go forward, we should try to avoid running into each other. If we see the other at a stakeout, we should move on.” He trailed off.

For some reason, you didn’t like this thought. “Yea…” You glanced towards him, so close that you could press your cheek to his. Perhaps even kiss… no you would not allow yourself to think that.

“Have you ever thought about having a partner?” You asked suddenly.

Loki lifted his head up, “What?”

“A partner, half pay obviously, even split.”

Loki raised his eyebrow.

“We could hit double the targets, think how efficient we’d be.”

Nodding slowly, Loki smoothed his fingers over his chin, “That doesn’t sound like too terrible an idea.”

You grinned, resting your hand on his thigh, and swallowing hard as you looked up at him, searching eyes. “And maybe,” you licked your lips, scooting towards him as much as you could. Loki’s eyes dilated as he looked down at you, “maybe there could be other benefits?”

Loki laced his fingers in your hair and pulled you to him, closing the gap, your lips meeting his in a hungry kiss.

It had to be the alcohol, or maybe just the spirit of the holiday, but your inhibitions were lowered. The two of you were soon rolling in the blankets, tossing about, and enjoying the other. Hands grasping and feeling as you fought to taste and feel the other, all thoughts of animosity aside. Truly, this was a Christmas to remember, if the hangover wasn’t too bad.


	9. Loki x Reader: December (In January!) 15 - Ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like this one so much
> 
> Sith!Loki x Mandalorian!Reader

Even though the Empire had a heavy presence on this planet, the citizens still carried on with their tradition of celebrating a holiday they called “Yule.”

Since taking up the Sith Lord’s invitation, the two of you had grown quite close. He had even repaired your helmet and argued that since it was fractured in battle, and not fully removed, your creed had not been broken.

The two of you walked down the main lane of the city, vendors stiffening at the sight of the cloaked Sith Lord and heavily armed Mandalorian.

Beneath your helmet, you tried glancing towards Loki, did he know the affect he had on these people, the fear he instilled in them? You knew the legends that the Mandalorians carried, that alone would set unease in the hearts of an average person, but a Sith was an entirely different being.

Abruptly, Loki came to a stop at one of the vendors.

You turned your head, visor fixating on the vendor, wondering what they had done to catch his eye. Had they displeased the Empire? Displeased the Sith?

It was a simple ornament stall, selling brightly colored baubles and trinkets.

Loki stared transfixed at the array of items, his face unreadable, as the vendor stood as straight as he could – his whole body trembling.

You gripped your belt, standing slightly behind and to the side of Loki, peering past him, wondering what he was thinking. Sometimes you wished you understood the Force, to be able to read his mind, to understand what was happening in instances such as this. Your visor fell over the different ornaments, scanning them.

They were beautifully crafted, not particularly special, no signs of danger to them, but as far as decorations went, they would make a fine addition to a Yule display.

You smiled beneath your helmet, thinking of your childhood. On your homeworld, they had celebrated Yule. Ornaments such as these would have been a necessity.

None of that mattered now though.

Barely perceptible, you tilted your helmet up to examine Loki.

Loki stood stock still, he remained unmoving, eyes roving over the ornaments.

Of course, he had grown up on your homeworld as well, perhaps he recalled Yule.

A twinge of pain crossed your heart as you tilted your head, stepping past him.

“Vendor, how much for an ornament?” Your modulated voice came harshly through the helmet.

The vendor stiffened even more, flinching at your sudden movement. His eyes squinted shut as you stepped towards him, “What?”

You nodded your head, looking down at the ornaments, “I want one of them.”

Slowly the vendor opened his eyes and looked down at the array of wares. He scanned over them and then looked between the Sith, lost in thought, and up at you, heavily armed and talking to him. Still shivering, he picked one at random and held it out, “Here, take it, it’s free, just please, you’re scaring away my other customers. Please leave.” He looked at Loki and managed to stammer, “M-my Lord.”

Loki’s eyes seemed to clear, coming back to the present. His gaze narrowed on the vendor as he saw the bauble pressed into your hand. “That will do.” He replied, nodding curtly.

Beneath your helmet, you half smiled, turning to look at Loki, wanting to shake your head in amusement. You knew better, Sith were unpredictable after all and it had been many years since he had been the innocent boy you had grown up with.

“Come, cyare.” You held your hand out towards his back, not quite risking touching him. You knew better, but maybe, someday.

Loki raised an eyebrow at you before plucking the bauble from your hands and tossing it in the air gently, easily catching it.

Almost as an afterthought, he reached back and grabbed your hand.

Beneath your helmet, you felt your cheeks flush as you looked stoically forward, fighting to remain unfazed. You were a Mandalorian, such a simple gesture shouldn’t throw you off. And yet…

Loki glanced over his shoulder and smirked.


	10. Loki x Reader: December 16 - Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, new plan, I don’t like the rest of the prompts, so I’m gonna pick from another list, and just do 30 ish fics for december/january cus it’s my life and no one can stop me.

Thalia took a long sip of her drink, Stark office parties were legendary. She swayed loosely next to you, raising her hands, along with her drink into the air as the music boomed in a deafening beat.

“I can’t believe this is your first party!” Thalia yelled over the music, her hips swaying sensually in her short red dress. She stepped in time to the music, red flashy heels catching the lights as she twist and turned.

“It’s not my first party!” You laughed, taking a long drink of your own spirits. Your face was flushed, from the heat or the alcohol, you couldn’t be sure. The skimpy green dress you wore in honor of the annual Stark company holiday party was definitely something you never imagined wearing anywhere else, but it really fit the theme, you thought as your eyes scanned the crowd of other women in their finely dressed garbs. “It’s just my first office party.” You added sheepishly.

“This is no office party, hun, this is a Stark party!” Thalia laughed, running a free hand through her long brown hair that was coming undone from her updo. She tossed her head from side to side, jumping up and down as she was careful not to spill her drink.

You laughed, not able to muster that same courage, instead stumbling slightly and leaning back as you took another long drink. “What does he put in this stuff? I’ve never had drinks this strong!” You yelled back over the music.

“Oh, it’s the best!” Thalia replied, still dancing.

Thalia never moved like this, she was downright slutty. As she took another drink, you could make out eyes roving on her from among the crowd, hungry men looking at her with interest. Squinting your eyes around the alcohol, you could see some making their way closer, some brave ones asking to dance. Thalia laughed, taking them up on the offer.

“No, no,” Thalia giggled, as one of the more boisterous men pushed you to the side. “She stays!” Thalia reached out and grabbed your sweaty arm, pulling you close to her and pressing her body against you to continue dancing. “We’re here together after all!”

You fluttered your eyes closed, relieved not to be pushed away and forgotten. The guy seemed to back off a little, moving towards her side and dancing next to her. His hands ran over his hips as the two of you sandwiched Thalia. Still, on you drank the intoxicating beverage.

You had never felt so free, so loose. Your legs moved so lithe and to the beat, your arms swaying, body twisting and turning. Eventually you were completely lost to the music.

Something pulled you back to the moment and with effort you opened your eyes, trying to hear who had called your name.

“Huh, what?” You called out, turning and facing Thalia.

Thalia laughed, sloshing some of her drink on the floor as she handed you a new full cup. “The guy brought us new drinks.”

“Oh, right, thanks!” You smiled, waving at the guy. He had blonde hair, maybe brown. You couldn’t really tell. The neon lights flashed over head and you found you didn’t really care, you were too lost in the moment and the music. A new full drink in hand, you took another long gulp.

“You didn’t answer me!” Thalia shouted.

“What?”

“My dare! It’s almost midnight!”

“Oh right, New Years.” You blinked, the music slowly changing pace. “What’s your dare?”

“I dare you to make out with the first guy I point at when it turns midnight.”

Your heart leapt to your throat, and yet, with the alcohol running through your veins… “You’re on! What do I get?”

“I’ll pay for the ride home.” Thalia laughed, pushing the guy who had been grinding on her away. Covering her eyes, she spun around in a circle.

The countdown began.

“Ten! Nine!”

You held your breath, watching what direction she was facing and trying to pick the guys in that direction who might look tolerable to you.

“Eight! Seven!”

“That one!”

You glanced over. A tall man in a black suit stood in the corner brooding, arms crossed, looking irritable. Raising an eyebrow at Thalia for confirmation, she nodded.

Downing the last of your drink in one go, you began to push your way through the crowd over to the man. You kept your eyes fixated on him, taking in his appearance despite your slightly hazy vision, and unsteady footing.

As you got nearer, you realized that Thalia had chosen possibly the best looking man you had ever seen. He was tall, taller than perhaps anyone else at the party. Dressed in a finally tailored black suit, the cost could match Tony Stark’s wealth, he was clearly someone of intrigue. But what really caught your eye was his face: cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass, piercing green eyes, an angled jaw, narrow nose and a tall forehead. It was only when you were a few people away that you realized his fierce eyes had been following you the entire time you were cutting through the crowd to get to him.

“Six! Five!”

You stumbled to a halt in front of him, and batted your long eyelashes up at him, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Four! Three!”

In a low accented voice, almost a growl, he asked, “Can I help you with something?”

“Two! One!”

“I think so.” You smiled.

“Happy New Year!”

You hooked your leg around his thigh, leaning into him, and tugged at his tie, pulling him down to your height. Startled, he allowed you to, a tinge of pink crossing his cheeks. You pressed your lips to his, your mouths meshing together. Slowly your tongue snaked out, sliding along his lower lip. He opened his mouth, nipping at your lower lip and causing you to gasp as he took control. His tongue delved into your mouth, entwining over your tongue and dominating your mouth as his hands wrapped around you. Spinning you around, he pressed you into the wall, his chest pressing into your breasts. His hand moved up your spine, sliding into your hair and dragging along your scalp. You gasped softly into the kiss as he pulled back slightly for breath before continuing to deepen it.

At long last, your arms, still wrapped around his neck, and leg loosely around his leg, you slumped back against the wall. Blinking up at him, you panted heavily as you stared into his eyes.

The man looked down at you hungrily, “I’ve noticed you much of the evening.” He confessed.

You laughed softly, your kiss swollen lips still tingling. Untangling a hand from around his neck, you reached up to touch his face, “I wish I had noticed you earlier.”

The man chuckled, his breath spilling across your face. “I do my best to avoid being noticed.”

“A shame.” You laughed nervously, “Uh, I guess I should ask your name.” You added sheepishly.

“I’m Loki.”

“Wait. Loki? Like, the Loki?”

Loki winked at you and tapped your nose, kissing feather light kisses down your jaw and to your throat before sinking his teeth into your collar bone and sucking hard. His cool tongue came out to soothe the fresh red mark, then he pulled away completely.

“Yes, the Loki.”

You looked down at your shoulder, still in shock.

Loki smirked, “Something to remember me by. I’m sure the hangover will be enough though.” And with that, he turned and was gone.


	11. Loki x Reader: December - 17 Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Rockstar!Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this like had a plot, and then it meandered, and then had a plot and then lost the plot and then well hopefully it finds itself along the way

The sky was an overcast grey as the wind all but shoved you into the cabin.

You shivered, “Brr! What a ride!” Rubbing your hands on your arms you turned to look over your shoulder as your guest followed you into the cabin. He still was terribly underdressed for the weather you felt, wearing only a leather jacket.

Your guest, Loki, offered you an amused half smile as he easily carried his day bag over his shoulder, gazing around the decadently decorated cabin.

There was the main sitting area in one large room, with the kitchen in that same large room, and a nice sitting area by massive windows that looked out over the snowy mountains. On opposite ends of the cabin, there were two bedrooms, each with their own private bathrooms. The cabin usually worked for two couples to visit, but you didn’t want to be too forward and assume anything with Loki so you thought it was best to have separate rooms.

“You can have that room.” You pointed.

Loki turned to the opposite room with a short nod and carried his bag towards it. You watched him walk off in his tight leather pants and his long black hair pulled back loosely.

It was nice to finally find a way for the two of you to get together without any chance of being seen or having commentary on it. Up here in the mountains? With all this snow? No one was going to come snooping.

You walked over to the fireplace and turned it on with the press of a button and set the gas fire burning instantly, setting the place warm and glowing. With steady heat starting to spread through the room, you unzipped your overstuffed pink jacket. You had considered going with your disguise again: the black wig and lip ring, but something in the way Loki looked at you, as though you were hiding your real self from him… you decided against it. You would stay your bubbly persona. But then, after so long being a bubbly popstar, wearing the disguise had been freeing. It was nice to be someone else. By now, you wondered who you really were.

Loki appeared back from the bedroom, still looking around, “This is a nice place.” He commented mildly.

“You think so?” You smiled at him, standing in front of the fireplace, and slowly turning. “We have lots of blankets, so we’ll be set no matter what.”

Loki chuckled, “good,” shucking his jacket so he was just in a black t-shirt.

You looked away shyly, walking over to the kitchen and set about making hot cocoa. There was a comfortable silence in the air, though it hung with words unspoken. You could feel Loki’s eyes on you, watching your every move. Eventually you heard him sit down on the leather couch, still you felt his eyes on you.

You bit your lip, taking far longer than necessary to make the hot cocoa. When you had finished, you carried the steaming mugs over, each with a healthy dollop of whipped cream on top. Loki’s eyes sparkled as you held his mug out to him and he took it, your fingers brushing briefly.

Inhaling slightly, you felt heat rise to your cheeks. Loki didn’t seem to notice, too intent on the drink. He took it and took a long, satisfied sip. You watched the snake bites brush against the cup and idly wondered how much those got in the way of eating and other activities.

“This is very good, thank you.” Loki murmured, lowering the cup to his lap and warming his slender fingers around it.

You smiled at him, “Of course.” Your gaze flickered down, and you saw how his grasp engulfed the mug. His fingers were so long and slender, a pianist’s fingers, they dwarfed the small mug.

The wind outside picked up, rattling the cabin and shaking the windows. Rather abruptly you realized it had fallen dark.

You furrowed your brow, “It’s only two o’clock.”

Loki glanced towards the microwave for confirmation. “So it would seem.”

The snow outside blew sideways, the world outside completely white. You reached for the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until you found a weather station.

“… Record snow falls reporting. We advise no one to travel these upcoming days. Even the possibility of a blizzard or blizzard conditions. Stock up, stay in, stay warm.” The weatherman pointed to the location on the map, right where you and Loki currently were staying.

Loki raised his eyebrow as he glanced over at you, “Did you not check the forecast before planning this trip?”

Slumping your shoulders and hanging your head, you sighed. “No.”

Hesitantly, Loki reached over and squeezed your shoulder. “We’ll be fine.”

You looked up at him weakly, “We can call the local rangers for rescue I’m sure, they’ll be able to come get us out. Plus, my family keeps this cabin stocked to the brim. There’s food in here that can last for weeks. And there’s a natural reservoir so the water won’t run out. The fireplace has a gas engine inside that’s designed to stay on even if we run out of electricity.”

Loki smiled, “See? We’ll be fine.” He rubbed soothing circles on your back.

For a moment, just a brief moment, you were a little glad you had so royally screwed up.

“I’ll go call the rangers, might as well try and get us out of here.” You sighed, unhappily pulling away from Loki’s hand.

Loki stopped rubbing your back, his hand pulling away and curling into a fist, resting on his thigh. “We don’t have any cellphone signal out here.”

You looked at him. “What?”

“I checked briefly on the ride up.” He shrugged, “Band business, always band business.” He sighed.

“Oh, right.” You pulled out your brightly colored phone, bedecked with charms and saw that there was indeed no signal. “Maybe the wall phone has one.” You walked into the kitchen and lifted the phone from its place. The line was dead.

Loki stood up to watch you.

“No luck, the snow must have taken it out.”

“So we’re snowed in.” Loki said, sitting back down on the couch and stretching out to lay on his back, “I could think of worse places to be snowed in at.”

You walked over and stood next to him, staring down at him.

Looking up at you with a smirk, Loki added, “And with worse people.”

A small smile crept across your face.

Loki grabbed your hand and tugged on it, pulling you off balance so you landed beside him and slightly on top of him on the couch. Your head was pressed to his chest and you could hear his steady heartbeat, beating just slightly too fast. He had one hand behind his head and the other holding you to his chest. Your legs were tangled together, and you found, laying on him in front of the cozy fire, you didn’t mind. You didn’t mind one bit.

You folded your hands on his chest and rested your chin on them, looking up at his face as he gazed down at you. Loki continued to run his free hand down your back, small shivers running up your spine. His other hand propped up his head so he could look into your eyes.

You were loath to break the moment, to say something, but you felt like you had to.

Loki broke the silence first with a soft and questioning hum.

“What?” You asked.

“You want to say something.” He prompted.

You sighed, “How do we do this?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“I… I like you.”

Loki smiled. This time a real genuine smile.

You closed your eyes and looked up before looking back at him, “But, my job. You know what it’d do to my reputation, and surely your reputation.” You trailed off.

The smile faded from his face and he slowly moved to sit up.

You scrambled to move off him, sitting beside him once more. Each of you sat on opposite sides of the couch.

Loki gazed at the floor, “My reputation be damned.” He muttered. “My fans know that I do as I will, if it means,” he searched for the word, “being with someone unconventional to what they expect.” He looked up at you earnestly.

You felt a twang in your heart. He was willing to do that for you? What were you willing to do for him? Was this some childish fantasy? All those concerts you had attended, just a fleeting crush or was this something you wanted to actually be real? Now that you had the chance for it to be real, was it too much?

Loki’s face faltered as he saw your hesitancy and he looked away.

You felt your breath catch in your throat, “I want you, Loki. I’ve always wanted you.” Sliding over, you reached and touched his shoulder. You could feel him stiffen at the contact. “Loki.” You breathed softly. Still he would not look at you. “My job, my life. I would have to risk sacrificing everything.” You hung your head, pulling your hand away.

Loki glanced down at you, his face softening. Cupping your face, he pressed a tender kiss to your forehead, “Perhaps we don’t have to decide now.”

You looked up at him teary eyed, “Thank you.” You shook your head, “There’s no one I’ve ever wanted more than you, really, I just, to give up everything I’ve spent my life working for.”

Loki shook his head, “I shouldn’t ask you to do that.” He set his hand on your thigh and squeezed it, before gently smoothing his hand up and down it gently.

A particular strong gust of wind rattled the house and a zapping sound filled the air. The lights went out and the two of you were plunged into darkness. A coolness crept through the air and settled into your bones, as though a window had been left open. You glanced at the fire, so far away from the couch with the coffee table in between it.

In the dark, you could make out Loki’s pale face thrown into sharp relief by the flickering of the flames.

“I guess I’ll go get the blankets.” You murmured.

Loki nodded, “Smart idea.”

For a moment you swore his eyes flickered in the dark like a cat’s but you knew that was absurd.

In short order, you returned with a large pile of blankets, setting them on the floor in front of the fire. Some on the ground for comfort and others to wrap around you and Loki.

Loki sat behind you, a blanket wrapped around him, with you in his lap. Another blanket wrapped around you as you snuggled back into him. You had found a number of candles and placed them around the sitting area and illuminated it quite nicely.

Chin resting on your shoulder, Loki hummed a tune he must be working on. You sighed, leaning into him and enjoying the vibrato as his chest vibrated into your back, the music flowing through you.

“What if… we agreed to go out, but we denied it to anyone who asked?” You offered, interrupting Loki’s humming.

Loki opened his eyes, leaning around to look at you. “Isn’t the whole point of going out, telling people that we’re going out?”

“Well, we tell the people who matter. I tell my family and I imagine you tell your band and your family.” You felt Loki tense beneath you, his hands tighten around your waist. “Uh, Loki?”

Loki nodded stiffly, “Yes, my band, of course.”

“Family? I remember reading about your family before, right? They’re a thing.”

“No, they all died tragically in a car accident when I was little.” Loki said dryly, his tone almost emotionless.

“Oh, Loki! I’m so sorry! I should have known.” You shifted in his lap to turn and hug him. “That’s terrible!” You flung your arms around him and nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck. You could feel tears well in your eyes at the thought of Loki, alone, lost in the world, no one to raise him. No one to care for him.

Loki blinked, staring down at you, and gently pat your back, hearing the muffled sniffles in your voice. He considered pointing out that he was the one who should be comforted by this tragedy, but he found he quite liked having you pressed against him so tightly, nuzzling into him. So he stayed quiet.

“Oh yes, it was very terrible. But it’s fine, I found out I was adopted by them anyways.”

You pulled back, your mouth dropping open. “Your adopted family died in a horrible car accident and you didn’t know you were adopted until they all died?” Your voice was nearly shrill. Gripping Loki’s cheeks, you smoothed at his face. “Oh Loki, oh you sweet gentle soul.”

Loki shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps lying wasn’t the best way to start off a relationship. But he really couldn’t help it. Could he?

“Here, let me go get some chocolate, that always cheers me up. There’s a few bars in the cabinet, emergency rations.” You stumbled off his lap and headed toward the kitchen, blankets still wrapped tight around you.

Loki pursed his lips as he watched you go. He had not told you for tragedy points, it was the story he had told anyone who dared to ask, but… he rather preferred you holding onto him. With a sigh, he slumped back against the table and gazed at the fire. This was going to a mess to come clean to.


	12. Loki x Reader: December - 18 Crimson Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this over like 3 hours while watch a tv show, so I don’t really know how it turned out, so if it seems kinda weird, don’t blame me. Blame TV

Loki scrambled through the snow, his boots skittering and sliding as he scrambled past tree roots and branches, ducking and jumping, fleeing. Bullets and energy beams followed after him, scarring the trees and wrenching their limbs from their trunks.

Panting, Loki tossed a few throwing knives over his shoulder. Screams of pain confirmed they found their marks. With a flex of his hand, a heavy mist rose in the air, but the projectiles continued firing at him, their shots growing more accurate. Leaping into the air and twisting around, Loki manipulated his fingers, a burst of green energy arching out and knocking several trees down. More screams of pain confirmed his magic had been a success.

Loki landed and turned, stumbling to one knee, before forcing himself to stand once more. He scrambled forward, slower this time, his followers gaining rapidly.

Bursting through the wall of trees, Loki let out a pained breath as he found himself at a literal rock wall. He walked forward, stepping up to the rock slowly and smoothing his hand along the flat surface, groaning weakly. His chest rose and fell rapidly, a stitch in his side as his breath came in painful gasps.

The pursuants grew closer and closer, narrowing in on him and he knew he was at the end.

Loki cursed softly, scrambling for his knives, and readying them to throw, conjuring green fire in his other offhand.

Masked, clawed beasts stepped through the tree cover, screaming at Loki, flashing their claws and waving their weapons. The creatures began firing at him, those at a distance Loki killed with magic. Those that thought to use their claws, moved closer and Loki rapidly grew tired, having to resort to his own daggers.

Claws sliced into his flesh and armor, blood running down his face and clothes. Loki kicked and punched, slashing and stabbing, dancing among the beasts.

A particularly lucky strike lashed out and struck him in the abdomen. Loki keeled over, more claws digging into him, ripping and tearing at his armor from his skin.

With a final surge of strength, Loki mustered magical knives and in a circular blast arched them into the beasts surrounding him.

From among the trees, you stood holding your breath, hoping nobody finds you. The cowl of your cloak was pulled low over your face and a scarf tugged up high over your nose. You peered around the tree, watching the bloody melee warily.

The dark haired man sent out a burst of green energy and the beasts fell to the ground, spattered in blood, clenching at their wounds before succumbing to the cool hands of death.

For a moment, the man stood there, his clothing more rags than actual clothes. He swayed where he stood, taking a forceful step away from the beasts, then another. Forcing himself to move from the circle of dead beasts and their green blood.

At last he made it to the sheer rock wall and slumped down, falling prone on his back. Slowly a pool of blood spread around him, staining the snow crimson.

Making a split-second decision, you stepped around the tree and scurried over to the man. You passed around a number of knives glinting in the sun, mindful not to cut your feet on the sharp surfaces. You wore thick boots in the snow, but you didn’t doubt the knives could still cut sheer through them.

After your long timid steps, you made it to the comatose looking man and looked down at him.

Blood continued to pump out of him in a slow, steady beat. This was good, technically, he was still alive.

You bit your lip beneath the scarf. This man was dangerous. You were uniquely equipped to help him, but should you?

With a heavy sigh, you knelt down, undoing your scarf, and moved to wrap it around the worst of his wounds.

The man’s eyes shot open, staring up at you defiantly, his hand reaching up weakly trying to grab your throat but stopping short. His bloodied hand fell limply down by his side as he stared up at you, eyes shimmering as he stared you down.

You were not to be deterred. “I’m going to help you.” You whispered, reaching your hand up to wipe gently at his forehead, smoothing some of the blood form his face. For all of your life, you had had some manner of healing powers in your touch. Mostly you knew healing herbs and medicines, but your touch, it calmed and soothed people.

At first the man stiffened distrustfully at your touch, but the longer you held your hand to his forehead, willing him to relax, he slowly melted into your touch. His eyes flickered shut.

You lifted him under the arms and began to drag him carefully through the snow, your scarf wrapped tightly around his torso wound.

What felt like an eternity later, the two of you finally reached your log cabin. You looked at the trail of blood following you to the cabin, praying for fresh snow to cover your trail.

Finally inside and with your new patient on a cot, laying by the fire, you began to set about taking care of his wounds.

First you had to take off the last remains of his armor, tearing it and cutting at it with your sharpest blades. You knew if it weren’t for the myriad of wounds and blood covering him, he would be a specimen of a man. But there was no time to ogle, he was rapidly bleeding out.

You ground herbs, cleaned the wounds and began stitching at the smaller cuts. Setting a needle into his vein, you injected numbing agents into his bloodstream, as well as other supplements to stop a fever.

The large wound on his abdomen worried you the most, and you kept your soothing hand pressed to it, willing your healing energy into it.

When you finally turned your attention to the largest wound on his abdomen, the skin had already attempted to tug and pull and begin to close. The bleeding only coming out mildly. You stitched it shut and wrapped it in fresh bandages knowing you would have to change them frequently.

And then, you waited.

You were exhausted, such an endeavor was draining. Using up so much healing energy took a huge toll on you and you had not done so in a long time. You crossed the room over to your simple bed, after forcing yourself to wash up, and sank onto the soft mattress.

Just as you started to doze, your patient stirred.

You pulled yourself from the hazy confines of sleep and struggled to your feet, walking over to him.

The man gasped, breathing heavily as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. It was a testament to his will that he was already awake.

“Rest.” You said softly, coming over and placing your hand on his forehead.

The man glared at you, trying to raise his hand to swat at you. “What sorcery is this?” He snarled softly.

How does one snarl softly? You looked at him bemused. He tried to snarl, and yet there was no bite to his anger. “You are injured.” You explained gently, smoothing your hand through his black wavy hair. Subconsciously, you smiled at the texture. “Can you tell me your name? I saw you injured by those beasts and took you back to my home to heal you.”

The man looked at you distrustfully, “I’m Loki, of Asgard. And why would you show such kindness.” His green eyes flashed.

“I heal people. Sometimes they do favors for me in return.”

“How pragmatic.”

“Sometimes they don’t. Sometimes they just leave and I never see them again.”

“Altruistic.”

You smiled, still stroking his hair.

“Why are you touching me?” Loki squinted his eyes, trying to move his head away from you.

“My touch calms and heals. You have been through great trauma that you still feel distrust despite this.” You looked at him sadly.

Loki laughed coldly, eyes glancing away. His defenses, however, seemed to be lowering. Whatever mental walls he had, defiantly resisting your touch, seemed to be crumbling.

After a moment he looked back at you irritably, “Where is my armor?”

“It was damaged beyond repair, I had to cut it apart to get at your wounds.”

Loki glared at you angrily, though it seemed to fade quickly. He lifted his arm up, gazing down the length of his body to see how bare he was beneath the blankets and grimaced. He sighed, setting his head back down on the pillow. “Your touch is infuriating.”

“Does being calmed, trouble you?” You furrowed your brow.

Loki opened and closed his mouth. “Against my will, yes.”

“I’m sorry.” You pulled your hand away.

Loki gasped, body writhing in pain, a low moan escaping his lips.

You quickly pressed your hand back to his forehead and began stroking his hair again.

A small shuddering sigh ran escaped Loki’s mouth and his breathing steadied. “Please, don’t… don’t do that again.”

You smoothed your hand down his face, along his cheeks and smoothed your thumb along his sharp cheekbones.

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut.

“I’m going to have to redress your wound. So I’m going to have to remove my hand.”

Loki scrunched his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, nodding.

“I’ll get you a shirt though.”

A soft exhale through Loki’s nose as he nodded and then you set about changing the dressing, blood lightly seeping through. Then you helped tug on his shirt and he mumbled small thanks.

“So your touch, is magic?” Loki asked after a long silence.

“Yes, I saw you use magic as well.”

Loki held your hand, more convenient, you told yourself – though you felt a warmth on your cheeks. He studied your fingers laced through his. “Yes, yours is so life giving.” He smiled at you.

You gazed at him. He didn’t seem the type who opened up so freely, and yet, he was so warm to you. Perhaps there was something to saving someone’s life and then being forced to keep skin contact. You knew your natural gift encouraged people to open up to you, but this man seemed so touch starved and desperate for compassion and you found yourself happy to give it.

A large yawn escaped your mouth.

“Your touch takes energy, doesn’t it?” Loki asked, once more breaking the long silence.

You nodded wearily, “I’ve been up for many hours tending to you, and dragging you through the woods…”

“I can manage without you.” Loki offered.

“I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Does it work while you sleep?”

“I imagine it can?” The way you said it sounded like a question.

Loki turned his head over at the bed at the other side of the room. You turned your head and followed his gaze. Your bed could fit two people, however you were worried about having him away from the fire, worried he could get cold.

Loki weakly raised his hands on his chest and picked at his fingers. It seemed to take all of his strength to do this anxious movement.

Finally you sighed, “Brace yourself.”

You walked over to your bed and dragged it towards the fireplace. The bed screeched along the floor until it finally stood next to the cot.

By the time it was next to Loki, a thin sheen of sweat lay across his brow as he grit his teeth, breathing heavily against the pain. Gripping the blanket beneath him, you tugged him onto your mattress. Loki groaned in pain, crying out softly as his back wounds were jostled.

You hurried around to the other side of the bed and pulled off your shirt, leaving yourself only in a bra, then climbed into the bed, tucking yourself in next to him. Pulling up his shirt, you pressed your chest into his side, and dragged the blankets over the two of you. You hooked your leg over his legs, pulling him flush to you.

A soft moan of relief and a shuddering sigh ran through Loki’s body. You had never felt so exhausted, so much of your soothing, healing magic flowing into another being.

As your eyes fluttered shut, sleep and exhaustion beginning to take hold, you felt Loki reach across you and grip your shoulder. On your other shoulder, Loki nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. Slowly you fell into a warm dreamless sleep, wrapped up in Loki.


	13. Loki x Reader: December - 19 Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire!Loki
> 
> please comment

The night air was cool and refreshing. It was a pleasant change of pace compared to the stifling parlour that you had just escaped.

Marriage.

You scoffed inwardly, gripping tight on the crossbow in your hands, and looking about warily as your boots crunched on the fresh fallen snow. The moon floated high in the sky, illuminating the forest clearly and casting sharp shadows. You walked on a well-traveled path, highwaymen and bandits were unlikely at this hour and at this place. Still though, your weapon should keep assailants at bay.

Your thoughts turned once more to the boiling room. The man who stood too close, his hands desperately groping at you, his breath pungent, his words repulsive and demanding: you shuddered.

Where were you walking to? What escape did you have? The dowry was already set, you were already to be sold to the wretched older man. There you would live out your days as a housewife, forcing out children and raising them while he did whatever it is he felt like. Unless of course he failed to provide for you and you found a way to divorce him. Then you’d be an unwanted divorcee. You’d be even more wretched. Your worth as a commodity would be so much less, then so much older, who would pay a dowry for you then?

You felt bitter tears well in your eyes. Entering into a wider section of the path, you came to a stop and looked around. A dark figure stood at the opposite end.

Terrified, you took a step back, widened your stance and raised the crossbow to shoot.

“If you’re going to point that thing at me, child, you had better now how to use it.” The figure had a deep intoxicating voice, with an accent you couldn’t quite place. By its voice, and soon by its features you could tell it was a man as it strode toward you across the clearing. His footsteps were deathly silent in the snow, and his attire was far more elegant than someone wandering through the forest at this time of night should be wearing. With a high collared cloak and a green vest with a puffy white shirt underneath, he was dressed in expensive garments, but that’s not what caught your attention.

The man had long black hair, fairly wavy though with some sort of product in it to keep it slicked back. His face was pale with tall sharp cheek bones and an angled jaw, his forehead tall, and you could just make out slightly disfigured ears. Something in your stomach told you they looked wrong, but you couldn’t place why. The man had pale lips, with just a touch of rouge in them, and the faintest sign of sharp teeth poking out. In the dark, you couldn’t make out his eye color.

But the teeth.

You raised your crossbow, flexing your finger on the trigger. With a soft cry, you pulled the trigger. The bolt loosed and launched at the man.

You didn’t see him move, but he plucked it out of the air and before you could blink, he was holding the bolt, inches from his heart, blinking down at you amused.

“Oh my, you’re a lot more bold than I expected.” The man smirked.

You stepped back, fumbling for another bolt.

The man, well you realized he was a vampire, stepped forward, matching you, step for step. “Now, what is a frail little lamb such as yourself doing all alone in the woods?”

“I’m not frail.” You replied, but your voice shook. With your reply you fired another bolt.

This time he knocked the bolt away with a clawed hand, slicing it in half. Tutting softly, he said, “Ah, ah, ah. You shouldn’t tease creatures such as myself, darling. We’re not exactly known for our patience.”

You swallowed hard, you were running low on bolts. This defense you brought hadn’t been planned for multiple attacks, just one swift defense and then an escape. You needed to get out of here. But if you ran, he would catch you in a heartbeat.

A smile grew on the vampire’s face, as if reading your thoughts.

“What do you want?” You asked, trying to sound bold. Holding your chin high, you kept the crossbow pointed at him.

“I asked you a question first.”

You faltered, then looking away you muttered “I was clearing my head from a terrible marriage proposal.” Quickly you looked back at him, gripping the crossbow tightly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.”

The vampire chuckled darkly, “I’m afraid it’s far too late for that, my dear, you already have me thoroughly captivated.”

You swallowed hard, once again raising the crossbow.

The vampire rolled, “Have you forgotten I wasn’t human? Shall I give you a reminder?” He stepped forward into the crossbow, pressing his chest into the bolt. His eyes bore into yours as you held your finger on the trigger, staring up at him. Silently he goaded you, daring you to pull the trigger.

You closed your eyes and tugged, hearing the click. There was a satisfying grunt and you opened your eyes.

The vampire held the bolt. It had merely pressed into his chest, it had not even broken skin, if he were human it would perhaps have left a bruise.

You swallowed hard, staring up into his eyes and opening and closing your mouth.

Wrenching the crossbow from your hands, with one clawed hand he snapped it into pieces and tossed them to the side. “Are you quite finished with that nonsense now?”

You stepped back, trembling.

Hushing you softly, he stepped forward, thumb on your chin and finger on your lower lip, “Now, now, none of that. Tell me your name, little lamb.”

Terrified, you whispered your name to him.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, “I am Loki. These woods are my domain, and you are trespassing.” As he spoke, he moved his thumb from your chin and smoothed it over your cheek. His dagger sharp claws sliding along your skin, careful not to break the tender surface.

You held your breath, staring at him, unable to look away.

“Now, now, little one. What am I going to do with you?” He crooned. “I can’t send you back to that terrible marriage, can I?”

“I don’t care what you do.” You stammered defiantly, trying not to shake.

“We both know that’s not true.”

You felt tears well in your eyes.

“What if I drain you, drink you until you’re dry as a husk?”

“Do it.”

Loki leaned down, pressing his lips to your neck.

You stiffen, inhaling sharply. You could feel his sharp fangs press against your throat and you squeaked in fear. With all your strength you scrambled and struggled against him.

Soft laughter rumbled from Loki’s chest as he pulled away from you, licking your neck gently as he moved. Straightening up, he looked down at you and winked. “Careful darling, you’re starting to sound as if you care.”

Your breath came in short sharp gasps.

“It is… unwise, of you to lead on, something such as I.” Loki gripped your chin again, looking off towards the sky.

You nodded quickly.

Slowly he turned back towards you, “I think I’ll keep you.” A grin spread across his face, his cool breath brushing over your face as he spoke. “You will do finely. Consider your marriage proposal ended. You are mine now.”


End file.
